Lucifer Hendrick
???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = July 4 (Independence Day) | doriki = | height = 6'0" | dfbackcolor = FF2400 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = 鳴り鳴りの実 | dfename = Nari Nari no Mi | dfmeaning = Sound Sound Fruit | dftype = Paramecia }} Lucifer Hendrick (ルシファーヘンドリック, Rushifaa Hendorikku) or more commonly known as just Hendri (ヘンドリ, Hendori) is a former Bounty Hunter that left this life to become a pirate after missing on a job falling in love with the woman he had to capture, but when he dropped out he discovered that she had been cheating on her and in an act of rage he destroyed the mansion of her giving her a punch in the face as a goodbye. Since very little he He's been on an arduous training in martial arts for two years, but run away from home because he never chose to be a martial artist. But after having spent a year alone he was found by a strange guy named Chikako who saw that he had potential and decided to train him. This was four years ago and now Hendrick after leaving the job of Bounty Hunter have become a famous pirate marcial artist that travels around the world. He learned to use various fighting styles during the years he spent training and even don't like practice that his father was giving him these days also uses the fighting style his father taught to him improved. He received the epithet of Hummingbird (蜂鳥, Hachidori) due to he typically wearing clothes that hide his physique and because of that no one believes that he is a martial artist and the other one that makes him quite famous is Unstoppable Fighter (止められない格闘家, Tomerareinai Kakutouka) because of the great strength and determination that he has, because even if he falls he always arises. Appearance Hendrick is a young man with short brown hair and little brown eyes his physique is quite misfit for the strength and resistance he possesses, but despite this he have all his muscles well defined. As Hendrick does not like to be too conspicuous he almost always wear clothes that make you go unnoticed, wearing long-sleeve shirts, sweaters, shirts and carapução on some occasions a fact. He places little importance on clothes that he uses because he prefers not to have unnecessary concerns during a battle. Although it doesn't look like he care enough about his hair and don't like to be disheveled but other than that he doesn't care if he's covered in blood or wet since that is not messy. Hendrick have 21 years but whenever he reveals this to someone, that person almost always thinks he's joking because he usually seems to have 16 years, but after someone start to talk with him its quite easy to see that he is very mature. As the ' Untoppable Fighter' Hendrick seems to be painless and impossible to stop, but it's actually a technique he developed subconsciously with the effect that when he wakes up is quite likely to die. Personality Hendrick is a boy usually calm and relaxed when you're focused rarely distracted. Normally he is a quiet man that cares about others and try whenever possible to protect those he cares about. This concentration he has come from all the training he had in martial arts, but nevertheless he easily get angry and never hesitates in battle not interested if he's in the minority or if the opponents are ten times stronger than him to anyone who can stop after starting a fight. One of the principles of Hendrick is the fact that you never give up a battle unless he's dead and so when he loses but still alive he can't contain and automatically starts crying about not being able to fulfill the promise he made to himself. An ability that Hendrick developed subconsciously was to continue the fight while his body had energy even though he was unconscious, but this has the side effect that even he doesn't feel pain once the fight is over he is basically at death's door. The Untoppable Fighter is the other personality of Hendrick that normaly only appears during hard battles and it is the unconscious mode where he can use the full potential of his martial arts. When he's like that he loses track of everything around him and can only know where the opponent is, but he still manages to distinguish enemies from allies if they are close or if he hear someone talking. He loses all the emotions when unconscious and is unable to feel pain which causes him to be always close to dying when waking up. Although it is rare he was able to become the unstoppable fighter without being unconscious, keeping all the senses and the vision he can fight with the maximum power losing only the capacity to feel pain. It was felt by some of his oponents that is soul is a real monster that can destroy opponent's courage with just a look, but despite everyone telling him that he never noticed. Is there another way he became the unstoppable fighter when anyone can make him get angry enough to want to kill him with all he have no matter the consequences. But being a quiet boy it is extremely difficult to make him want to kill someone. History Hendrick was born in the Kain Kingdom as the son of Hashimoto Akira and Lucifer Angela. He received the surname from his mother due to her not wanting her son to be famous for the bad things that his father did as an assasin. His childhood did not last more than four years that was when his father decided to start training him, but as his mother didn't want him to become a bad person like his father she helped Hendrick to run away from home. He was a year living alone practicing every day due to having stayed with this habit and doing some work to have money to eat. One day he was found by a strange guy named Chikako and after the two had a small fight Chikako saw that he had potential and decided to train him. Hendrick train for 5 years and during that time he not only fighting and to learn the necessary things to be able to be in society but also spent some time with other people and live like a normal child, and even met a little girl named Kiyoko with the same age as he, who fall in love with him and stole his first kiss. With 12 years he left the town where he lived for five years and set off on an adventure around the world becoming a bounty hunter. He won a great reputation during the nine years that he this hunting pirates and other criminals, and it took only one day for everything that has gone under due only to a girl. For the first time he received the job to capturing a world noble without being discovered but when he meet her he immediately fell in love with her but discovering that she pretended to have feelings for him and in an act of rage he destroyed her mansion and gave her a punch in the face. Due to his actions the marine put him a bounty and an answer he gave up being a bounty hunter to become a pirate. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Fighting Style Devil Fruit Haki Bounty Quotes Major Battles Trivia *He is based off of Shi-Woon Yi from The Breaker Series. References Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Former Bounty Hunter